grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Melissa Christine
A hair dresser who is considered a rival of Daisy's. Early Life Born in New Jersey, she always wanted to open her own hairdresser as she felt she was able to do it. Her family was all behind her and her community. She soon managed to get her own salon up and running but it soon is clear while the place looks like she is not that good at doing people's hair having to read textbooks to figure out to the basic.Her greatest trait she has is that she says client in rather weird manner which causes many wanting to see her but her salon ends up closing down and wanting to be big in hair she decides to move to Grasmere Valley and try and take on Daisy known for doing the hair of the town and being rather known from it. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 38 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 11 The Salon War She comes into Grasmere Valley with her opening up her new salon which is state of the art, multi stories right next to Daisy hairdressers. When Daisy comes to work she is shocked to find no one there as her staff Janet Herman, Mrs Ambrose and Kelly Barbour have been snapped by her to work for her and that also all her clients are being snatched up to go over there! Many are taken by the way she says client in her weird way which to them screams professionalism. Bonnie Pecan was about to go to Daisy but ends up being convinced to go to Melissa's hairdressers. Wilma Timber is seen going to Melissa Christine new salon as she loves the way Melissa says client and she defects from Daisy's hairdressers. Daisy wants Wilma to come to her hairdressers but when Daisy bad mouths Wilma for being seen as just someone with no friends who just talks to be people to death, this confirms Wilma's defection and Wilma says she'll get Marion Richards, Ruta Lehr, Patricia Yates and all her friends to the salon. The Real DC also wants her hair done by Melissa Christine as she loves the way she says client too! Daisy is very sad everyone has left but ends up talking to Nanny Prescot who comes by to see how she is doing. In the end Melissa manages to burn Bonnie Pecans's hair and catch on fire and that she demonstrated she didn't now the first thing about hair as she was looking up how to deal with hair on a manual. With Bonnie's hair catching fire she leads everyone else who was tricked into the salon to go back to Daisy hairdresser's! Episode 15 Book Hunters Daniel Carver reveals £25,000 reward for helping get a copy of the rare book Chapters written by Anna Bice. Melissa sees the poster Daniel created along with Casper Mera and decides to go to Anna's house to do her hair and find out if their is a copy of the rare book at her house. With her bad hairdressing skills she ends up causing for Anna Bice's hair to go on fire to which she calls Beth the Dispatcher as to what Melissa had done and that her hair is on fire. When Beth the Dispatcher and Casper end up at Anna's house it is burnt down due to the fire Melissa started. Anna is alive however and sees Daisy to help what is left of her hair. Episode 18 2020 Vision Nanny Prescot references how Melissa due to her bad hairdressing skills had caused a house to burn down. Melissa still says how she is a great hairdresser and that people still love her for the way she says client. Episode 20 Catnapped! Dutch Holland when he along with Nanny Prescot, Emile Milli, The Real DC and Chris Greavers are held hostage by Mr Pelton, forcing them to watch Cats the Movie, he wonders if Mr Pelton sounds like Melissa Christine to which Nanny Prescot disagrees as he doesn't syay client like she does.